


sixteen

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 AU in which we pretend that the farm was never overrun. also, no pet walkers in the barn either.<br/>“There’s something dangerous about the boredom of teenage girls…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with the mentality of a girl caught between two worlds, one being childhood and the other being womanhood. it's about a girl that knows what she wants, and what she wants is sex with this attractive guy, who's cool and sort of dangerous. it's about a woman/girl testing her limits and forming a slight bond and something a little deeper with this guy she doesn't really know but at the same time she knows there's something about him that she likes.

She’s sixteen when the world as she knows it shifts on its axis. The dead are rising and her daddy says it’s all God’s judgement, punishment for the sinners; when her momma gets the fever she asks her daddy, is this punishment too?

No, but it’s God’s plan.

She’s sixteen and a half when a group of strangers come and live on her farm. Stay away, her daddy warns, they’re dangerous; but any time a message needs to delivered for the group, she’s the first one to volunteer.

They’re different and exciting, all she’s ever known is Jimmy and the pious folk from church. Nice, decent people that drank sweet tea and married their high school sweetheart; boring people who never did anything. The group is loud and the women are nothing like her momma, maybe Lori, but certainly not Andrea. All the men carry guns and one of them even carries a crossbow, Daryl, she heard Mr. Grimes call him.

He _does_ look dangerous, leather and scowls and a shiny motorcycle; he’s everything her daddy warned her when she would go out to parties. But he’s the one that catches her eye the most, he looks like a wolf most of the time, his eyes warily watching everyone and it’s thrilling in a way Beth never thought possible. She stares at his hands whenever he's near, they look hard and calloused, a man's hands; makes her shiver when she thinks about those hands gripping her hips, turning her over and slapping her ass.

In the dark of night she slips her thin fingers between the waistband of her panties and rubs her swollen lips as she thinks of Daryl, she tries to muffle her moans as she lays in her childhood bed, with the pink sheets and the stuffed animals watching her. She turns over and presses her face against her pillow, and she comes with a groan as she thinks of a hundred different ways to make Daryl hers.

A few weeks pass by and slowly her daddy is more welcoming of Rick and his group, they’re allowed in the house and sometimes even Daryl sits outside in the porch. She takes to going outside more often than not, she spritz coconut scented body spray on and hopes Daryl can smell it when she breezes by him, casual-like with her long hair flowing behind her. She thinks she’s being obvious and is waiting for the day that Maggie will call her out on her behavior, but she never does and neither does anyone else; they’re too worried about fortifying defenses around the farm and about Lori and the baby, which is just fine in Beth’s mind because it makes her bolder.

One day she walks out by near the barn where Daryl keeps his motorcycle parked, she has a plan and Beth is nothing if not patient. She goes while everyone else is having supper, including Jimmy; poor Jimmy, she thinks, but so what, it’s not like they’re married or anything. She’s wearing her hair in one long braid and she even put on a little lip gloss, she doesn’t think it’ll help but then again she’s not counting on the lip gloss to get her what she wants.

She’s running her hand over the worn leather of the seat when she hears footsteps behind her, followed by a gruff voice.

“What you doing out here girl?” he asks, and when she turns around he’s squinting at her, a scowl on his face.

She shrugs, “Just looking,” and she widens her eyes and lets her mouth slip open just a little bit, “I’ve never ridden one before,“ she tells him and she knows that he gets her double meaning when his cheeks flush red before he grunts in response.

“Best get back to your house, don’t want your daddy grounding you or nothing,” he says snidely, and she huffs in anger because this is not how this is supposed to be going.  

“I can come outside if I want to,” she responds, and crosses her arms in front of her chest at the amused look that passes over his face.

“Your little boyfriend know you out here then?” he asks as he digs in his vest for what turns out to be a pack of cigarettes, he slips one in between his lips and Beth knows what image she’ll be touching herself to that night.

“I don’t need permission,” she says and pointedly ignores his glare as she leans against his bike. He exhales smoke out his nose and she rubs her hand up and down one of the handlebars, “can you take me for a ride?” she asks, looking up at him through her lashes. He clenches his jaw and throws his cigarette to the ground, stomping on it to put it out.

“What are you playing at girl?” his voice is raspy and Beth knows that if she doesn’t play it right he’ll get angry and most likely just leave her there by her lonesome.

“Nothing,” she says sweetly, she pushes herself away from the bike and walks a couple of steps so she’s standing barely a foot away from him, his body tenses as Beth reaches a hand out to land on his crotch, she gives him a tight squeeze and he inhales sharply, “and my name’s Beth,” she tells him.

Just as she’s about to grasp his zipper Maggie yells for Beth from the front porch of the house, the sound makes Daryl jump about five feet away from her and it makes Beth giggle, “Calm down, they can’t see us from here.”

“There ain’t nothing _to_ see,” he says angrily, and turns to walk away.

Beth frowns, “Oh, don’t be like that!” she yells after him but he ignores her. As Beth walks toward the house she feels a triumphant smile spread across her face because she knows this is just the beginning, sooner or later Daryl Dixon is gonna fall for her.

 

* * *

 

A week goes by and Beth wants to scream in frustration, Daryl’s been avoiding her. Hiding is more like it, he’s acting like she’s one of those walkers and she’s gonna eat him, he’s never anywhere near her and if he so happens to get caught within her proximity he makes sure he’s never alone. He volunteers for every supply run and if she even turns to look his way he acts like she’s invisible, it’s driving Beth crazy and she doesn’t understand why he’s being that way. Well she does but it doesn’t make her feel any better, she knows that the age difference is mostly what has Daryl running like a scared rabbit but sixteen is the age of consent in the state of Georgia and she’s gonna make damn sure he knows it.

He’s sitting next on the ground next to his bike, leaning on the wooden planks of the barn, legs stretched before him. He’s messing with something on his crossbow and his eyes don’t glance up when he hears her walking up.

“I’m busy,” he says roughly, his mouth set in concentration as he scratches at something on the crossbow with his thumbnail.

“I can tell,” she responds, smirking when he quickly looks up at her, his eyes the widest she’s ever seen them.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, and she can tell he’s thinking about a strategic exit, so Beth does the only thing she can think of, she plops herself right down on his thighs. The action startles Daryl so much he lets go of his crossbow, letting it drop to his side; his hands hover by her hips and move as if to get her off him but he thinks twice about it and clenches his hands into fists instead.

“What do you think you’re doing huh?” he asks angrily, “I don’t know what kind of games you think you’re playing but I ain’t---”

“No games!’ she says suddenly, interrupting his rant, “You’ve been ignoring me and I don’t think it’s fair.”

He stares at her like she’s lost her damn mind, and maybe she has, coming here and trying to seduce this sulky redneck like some sort of Jezebel but she can’t really help herself. He’s attractive and she wants him.

“Listen girl, this right here,” he says motioning to the two of them, “this can’t happen,” he tells her harshly, his hands go to grasp her shoulders with intention of picking her up from his legs but Beth clenches her thighs and the movement brings her closer to him, he jolts when her center comes in contact with his.

 **** “Not gonna tell you twice,” he rasps, and she thinks that he’s trying to scare her off with his glare and his rough voice but it does the complete opposite.

“Give me one good reason and I’ll leave,” she retorts.

“How old are you?” he hisses, there’s venom in his tone and Beth knows he’s gonna drill her about the age thing.

 **** “Sixteen, legal in the state of Georgia,” she reassures him.

 **** “Sorry, don’t fuck teenagers,” he spits out and this time when he’s about to move her off him she presses closer and grinds down on him, she feels his hard on and it’s exciting, makes her feel bad in all the right ways.

 **** “You like me,” she grins, “I can tell,” and she emphasizes her point by rolling her hips a little, it makes him grunt and so she raises her hands and places them on his shoulders.  

"Gonna get me killed,” he mutters.

“Come on Daryl,” she encourages him, she needs him to say yes already because she doesn’t know how long the group will be busy on the other side of the farm for.

“Nu huh, ain’t right,” and he groans softly when Beth digs her fingers at the nape of his neck, her fingernails scratch lightly and then his big hands are clutching at her waist.

“But you want to.”

“Wantin’ and doing is two different things,” he responds, and all Beth has to do is let her knees fall open so she’s right on top of his hard on before he’s kissing her.

“Fuck it,” he murmurs and his chapped lips are on hers, his stubble is coarse on her face but she’s never been kissed like that. It’s like he’s drowning and trying to suck up out all the oxygen out of her, one of his hands moves to the base of her ponytail so he can angle her better and he licks her lips, it’s rough and unpracticed but it makes Beth throb between her thighs.

When he finally lets her go they’re both gasping for air, “That what you wanted?” he breathes out, his blue eyes glazed over and his mouth ruddy and wet.

“Some of it,” she says, shrugging a little. Beth grins when Daryl lets out a groan and lets his head fall back, “Your daddy gonna chase me off with a shotgun?” he asks.

Beth untangles herself from his embrace and stands up, she cocks her hip and looks down at him, “Nobody has to know if you’re so worried,” she says breezily.

 

* * *

 

The first time Daryl fucks her is on the second floor of the barn she’s been visiting since childhood. She sneaks out of her room around midnight and climbs out her bedroom window, Daryl waiting in the shadows; he grips her arm and pulls her along till they reach the door he’d already left opened. She’d worn a cotton dress for easier access and as she’s climbing up the ladder to the second level, Daryl makes her stop abruptly, he turns her around and eats her out. Just yanks her panties halfway down her thighs and  eats her like she’s the most delicious kind of cherry pie there is, he laps up her juices and makes the most sinful slurping sounds she’s ever heard. When she tries to return the favor he just smacks her butt and tells her to, “get your ass up on there,” Beth does as she’s told and sees that he’d been up there before, a blanket was spread amongst the hay and she was grateful that she wouldn’t be getting a hay rash after the whole thing was done.

Daryl doesn’t take off his clothes, just pulls down his zipper and takes his cock out, he doesn’t make her get naked either, flips her dress up and licks his fingers and rubs them up and down her pussy before thrusting two fingers inside her, she gasps and he gives her a little smirk before leaning over her and pushing his cock inside with a slow thrust. It’s thick and Beth moans, she lifts her legs to his waist and then he starts thrusting; it feels good, so good in fact that Daryl has to clamp a hand over her mouth so her cries don’t carry out of the barn. It’s over much too soon and Beth doesn’t get to come but she’s satisfied, it’s what she wanted from the beginning after all. Daryl kisses her softly and wipes her off with a bandana he pulls from his trousers pocket, he’s sort of sweet when he wants to be and it only makes Beth like him even more.

“Best go back to the house, don’t want them sending a search party if they think to go looking for you in your room,” he tells her quietly as he helps her to her feet. He’s looking at everywhere but her and Beth can’t decide if he’s embarrassed or ashamed of what they just did, well she’s not gonna let him feel either.

“We can do that again, if you want,” she says, one of her hands gripping the collar of his vest, “I want to do it again.”

“Why?” he asks, and Beth’s not sure if he means why she wants to do it again or why it’s him she wants to do it with and not Jimmy.

“Because I like you,” she says and reaches up on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. He nods and then the two leave the barn and Beth sneaks back into her room, the next morning she flinches when she goes to sit down for breakfast and Maggie notices, she tells her that she pulled a muscle while tending to nervous nelly the day before.

Nine days pass by until Daryl touches her again. This time though, it’s not because he’s avoiding her, there’s simply too many things to be done in the farm and not enough privacy. Winter is fast approaching and her daddy is letting Daryl and the rest of the group stay in the barn, they’ve been fixing it up and making it more livable but that also means that she and Daryl won’t have a place to have sex in whenever they get the time.

She’s sitting on the porch, talking to Lori when Jimmy comes by and sits next to her, he takes her hand and kisses her cheek, she smiles at him and the sound of firewood being thrown startles her so much she jumps in her seat. When she turns to look at the source of the noise she sees Daryl picking up several logs and carrying them to the side of the house, he’s scowling and breathing so harshly she can see his chest rise and fall with each inhale.

“He’s always in such a bad mood,” Jimmy tells her quietly, and Beth wants to tell him that’s not true but she can’t find an explanation which won’t make Jimmy suspicious so she stays quiet. She also keeps her mouth shut because she thinks that the reason for the sudden mood shift in Daryl is because Jimmy is holding on to her hand, his fingers stroking the inside of her palm. Daryl’s biceps bulge with each heavy lift and it makes her mouth go dry and all she wants in that moment is to push him down on the front lawn and ride him.

She thinks he might have some sort of psychic ability because he drops off another firewood load and comes to stand in front of the porch, “You gonna help or you just gonna sit there with your girlfriend?” he spits, glaring daggers at Jimmy.

“Uh--uh, sure,” Jimmy stammers and gets up to go help Daryl.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Daryl has a crush on you,” Lori says, after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Beth squeaks out, “No, that’s-- Why would you even say that?” she asks, giggling a little.

Lori shrugs and grins at the younger girl, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you sometimes.”

Beth swallows the sudden lump in her throat, “I don’t know what you mean,” she breathes out.

Lori lets out a soft laugh, “Don’t worry, I won’t be telling Hershel any time soon.”

Later that night after everyone’s either asleep or talking quietly inside the house she sneaks out into the back porch of the house for some fresh air, she’s just standing there, listening to the crickets sing when she feels a pair of hands snake around her waist, one of them presses against her mouth and for a second she’s terrified until she hears the gravelly voice of the person.

“Not a sound alright?”

She nods her head and he lets go of her mouth only to reach down and take her hand, he tugs her alongside him until they’re standing on the side wall of the house, under an oak tree, covered in darkness.

Daryl doesn’t say a word but his hands go to the waistband of her jeans, he pops the button loose and quickly unzips her. He doesn’t warn her and simply reaches in and presses a finger against her, she gasps and the feeling and grasps his forearm with both hands when he shoves his thick finger inside her.

“Daryl,” she moans, his thrusts increasing in speed, “Fuck, oh god, Daryl,” she groans, and he just pushes two more fingers inside her, it makes Beth shriek.

“Shhh, gotta stay quiet,” he whispers near her ear and all Beth can do is furiously nod in agreement because at this point she’ll do anything he says.

He presses himself against her and she can see that at some point he pulled himself out of his pants and is jerking off to the same rhythm he’s fucking her in, the sight makes her legs feel weak and she doesn’t think she’s ever been so wet in her entire life.

“That’s right, Greene, lemme make you come,” he says against her ear, he’s panting harshly and cursing as he watches her face. His thumb starts pressing on her clit and by the fifth time he’s done that she’s clenching her thighs around his hand. Daryl grunts and tugs himself a few more times before a spurt of come coats his hand with the thick fluid, he’s gasping and the warm air from his mouth hits her neck so she wraps her arms around his shoulders, she strokes his hair and he presses his forehead against hers.

“I think, I might love you,” she says quietly, and maybe it wasn’t the right time to say it because he freezes in her embrace, his entire body locks up and Beth’s not sure what to say.

“Really?” he asks after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.     

“Yeah,” she says softly, “You don’t have to say it back if you don’t want to, I just wanted to let you know.”

He lifts his head and stares at her for the longest time, his eyes are full of heat and something tender and fierce all at once, “You need to break up with that boy,” he answers.

Beth sighs, “I know.”

“Soon as you turn seventeen, we ain’t keeping this a secret alright?”

She smiles, “Why seventeen?”

“I dunno,” he says quietly, almost shyly, “my momma got hitched when she was seventeen.”

And Beth grins like a fool because she’s not sure he knows what he just implied but whatever it means she knows that she wants to spend however long she’s got on Earth with this man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **********  
** ** **


End file.
